totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Niespodziewana niespodzianka!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Trzynasty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Piekny poranek, kurort 150px 150px Był bardzo pięknyu poranek. finałowa ósemka podczas wojego snu została przetransportowana do jakiegoś luksusowego kurortu. Wszystkich zawodników obudził ryk jakiegoś alarmu. Wszyscy od razu wstali. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris. '''Vegeta: Co się dzieje?! Chris: '''Już cię oświecam Vegeta! '''Vegeta: '''To dalej! '''Chris: '''Otóż mam złe wieści, czyli Wawanakwa została zabrana przez rząd! '''Uczestnicy: O tak! Maddie: Czyli sezon się już kończy? Chris: '''Nie! Gra trwa dalej aż do finału! Który będzie nie bawem! '''Victoria: A, gdzie będziemy spać? Chris: 'W tym oto domku! ''Pokazał na stary zniszczony domek. '''Chris: Są tam dwa piętra, piwnica, salon i kibelek! Sarah: I tyo tyle? Chris: Nie! Za godzinę widzimy się przy basenie, gdzie rozpocznie się wasze pierwsze zadanie tutaj! Papatki! Chris odszedł od zawodników. James: Super... (Pokój zwierzeń)James: 'Super... Jestem zmusozny jeszcze parę dni być z tymi frajerami, ale i tak ich pokonam prędzej czy później. ''Nagle przed zawodnikami pojawiła się Beth. '''Beth: '''Heeej! '''Rerszta: Beth! Beth: mam dla was newsika! jestem nową prowadzącą The Piękna Beth! <3 Sarah: 'Beth! <3 ''Podbiegła do niej i zaczęła ją całować. <3 '''Boris: A co z Chris'em? Beth: Został zwolniony! A moim pomocnikiem zostanie...ja! <3 Wszyscy facepalm. Beth: No idźcie się rozpakowac i zaczynamy ansze sweetaśne zadanko, które wam się spodoba! <3 Wszyscy się rozeszli. Kurort, pokoje 150px Wszystkie panie weszły do swojego pokoju, który był cały wytapetowany głowami Beth. <3 Victoria: '''tego to już za wiele! '''Maddie: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. '''Sarah: A ja nie! <3 Natasza: 'Ugh! (Pokój Zwierzaeń)'Natasza: Już dawno było wiadomo, że produceńci to idioci, ale że aż tak?! (Pokój Ziwerzeń)Sarah: '''Łii! Beth! '''Maddie: Słuchajcie laski! Może chcecie sojuszik przeciw chlopakom? Natasza: 'Spoko! Chcę za wszelką cenę pozbyć tych frajerów! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'Co się stało Maddie? '''Natasza: '''Na p0oczątek wywalimy Boris'a! A potem James'a! '''Sarah: '''Mnie to wisi! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: 'Łii! Beth! <3 '''Sarah: '''Beth! <3 '''Victoria: '''Aha... ''Facepalm. 'Maddie: '''Ech.. 150px ''Tymczasem do chłopaków weszła Beth zamykając drzwi.<3 '''Beth: A teraz czas na was! Vegeta: '''CO?! '''Beth: A ty będziesz pierszy! <3 :* Vegeta: 'Aaaa! ''Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z Vegetą do kibelka. <3 '''James: Aha... Boris: '''Heheh! Frajer! '''Fernando: '''Si! '''Boris: A może zawrzemy sojusz przeciwnko naszym paniom? James: '''Spoko! Ja się nimi zajmę! '''Fernando: '''Okej! kto na początek? Może Sarah lub Victoria? A może obie na raz? '''Boris: Nie. James: Ja się nimi zajmę! Już wiem co zrobić by one na nas nie zgałosowały i bardzo pogniewałby się na siebie. Boris: 'Spoko! Masz czas do ceremonii! '''James: '''Spoko! '''Boris: '>:) Beth weszła do pokoju już bez Vegety. '''Beth: Chodźcie moje wy misie! <3 Chłopacy: Aaaa! Chłoapcy szybko wybiegli z pokoju. '' '''Beth: '''I tak ich dorwę! <3 ''Beth podkskakując odeszła z pokoju śpiewając "la, la, la! Beth <3". 150px Nagle Betn weszła z piłą mechaniczną do dziewczyn. (P. S. Piła to jej mechaniczne dildo <3). Beth: Laseczki! <3 Dziewczyny: 'Aaaa! ''Wszystkie wybiegły z pokoju! 'Beth: ':* Wybiegła z pokoju tak jak ubieglo od chlopaków. <3 Kurort, basen Tymczasem wszyscy zawodnicy prócz Vegety przybiegli na basen by omówić strategię. 'Jmaes: '''To co robimy? '''Sarah: '''Ja nic nie robię. ''Pobiegła do Beth. '''Sarah: Beth! <3 Nagle zaczęła krzyczeć. Boris: 'Uciekajmy! ''Wszyscy uciekli prócz James'a i Maddie, który ją zatrzmał . '''Jmaes: '''Słuchaj moja lady. Podłuchałem kiedyś, że reszta dziewczyn jest nastawiona przeciwko tobie! '''Maddie: Co? James: '''A to wszystko ukartowała Victoria! '''Maddie: O nie! James: '''lepiej zagłosuj jak my i pozbądźmy się jej. '''Maddie: '''No dobra! '''James: Świetnie! >:) Maddie: :) Maddie przytuliła się do neigo. (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Jaka jest ona naiwna! Maddie: 'Lepiej chodźmy do reszty. '''James: '''Dobrze. ''Poszli. Kurort, port Wszyscy uczestnicy przybyli do portu, gdzie była tam łódka Beth <3, a na niej czekała już Beth. '''Beth: Heeej! Wszyscy: 'Aaaaaa! '''Beth: '''Zaczekajcie! nie chcę was zgwałcić! ''Wszyscy się uspokoili, ale byli bardzo nie pewni tego. 'Beth: '''Nich ktoś od was podejdzie do mnie. Naprzykład ty! ''Pokazała na Boris'a. '''Boris: Ja?! Beth: 'A co Beth?! '''Boris: '''Nie... '''Beth: '''No chodź. '''Boris: '''No dobra. ''Boris podszedł do Beth i ją dotknął O.o. '''Beth: '''Widzicie? '''Boris: Teraz tak! Złapał Beth za szyje i ją udusił. Na boris'a wskoczyła Beth.<3. Beth: Haja! I go zgwałciła. Beth: 'Teraz wy! ''Wszyscy uciekli do lasu. Kurort, las Cała piątka przybyła do lasu, w którym były zastawione pułapki Beth, w które wszyscy w nie wpadli. 'James: '''Super! '''Fernando: '''O nie! Moje ciuchy są całe w Beth! ''Kamera pokazała wszystkich zawodników w ciuchach Beth. <3 'Natasza: '''Zamknij się! '''Victoria: '''Właśnie! Frajerze! ''James'owi udało się uwolnić i przy tym uwolnił jeszcze Maddie i razem pobiegli od pozostałej trójki. '''James: '''Chodźmy! '''Maddie: Dobra! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Maddie: 'szkoda mi innych. Boris, Fernando, Vegeta, Sarah. a Victorii mi nie szkoda! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: 'Naiwna idiotka! ''Pobiegli. Zaraz po tym jak pobiegli Natasza się uwolniła i schowała się w krzakach. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Natasza: Po prostu banda idiotów! I zaczęla czekać na chwilę by dopasć Beth. Kurort, na dole wulkanu W międzyczasie, gdy natasza pilnowała zostawioną dwójkę graczy. James i Maddie udali się przed wulkan, ktory wyglądał jak zęby Beth. <3 Maddie: '''Świetnie... '''James: '''Moja madam. Ja ciebię zaniosę na górę byleby ci nei było ciężko. '''Maddie: to abrdzo miłez twojej strony, ale nie! Sama dam radę! Chdoź za mną! I pobiegła, a za nią James. Ale na ich nieszczęście wulkan wybuchł. James: 'Swett... '''Maddie: '''Uciekajmy! ''I szybko uciekli. Po drodze Maddie upuściła swoją gumkę do włósów. 'Maddie: '''Moja gumka! '''James: '''Ja po nią pójdę! Ty uciekaj! ''I uciekła. james nie miałt yle szczęścia i został schywtany przez Beth. 'Beth: '''Witaj! :* '''James: '''Aaaa! ''I został zgwałcony! Kurort, jaskinia Podczas śledzenia Beth przez Nataszę. dziewczyna poszła z brzydulą do ajskini,w której byli wszyscy włącznie z Chris'em i Chef'em. 'Natasza: '''Co ty kombinujesz? ''Powiedziała bardzo cicho. Tymczasem Beth zaczęła zjadać swoje gile. '''Beth: '''Kiedy znajde te dwie su*i, które mi zwiały to was zjem, a przed tym powąchacie moje giry! '''Wszyscy: Nie! Beth: Tak! W międzyczasie Natsza byłą gotowa na zabicie Beth, ale jej przeszkodził pewien osobinik w krzakach. Natasza: 'Wyłaź. '???: Dobra! I z krzkaów wyszła potargana Maddie. Natasza: 'Maddie?! ''Dziewczyna tak mocno krzyknęła, że usłyszała to Beth i szybko rzuciła się na panie, ale one były szybsze i to one ja zabiły. '''Chris: '''Uwolnijcie nas! '''Natasza: Ale to ja i maddie wygrałyśmy? Chris: 'tak! '''Maddie: '''To spoko! ''Dziewczyny uwolnily resztę z wiezów Beth i wszyscy poszli zgałosować. Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maddie: '''Sory! Ale andszedł już twój czas! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'Papa su*o! (Pokoj Zwierzeń)'Natasza: 'Żegnaj ty pierd**ona lesbo! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Beth'unia! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: 'Bye-Bye zdrajco! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: 'Sory compadre! (Pokój zwierzeń)'James: Papa my lady! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: 'Banda frajerów! Ceremonia ''Wszyscy obozowicze już dawno siedzieli na pieńkach, a przed zawodnikami stał Chris wraz z Chef'em, który trzymał już w ręku basbelloa. '''Chris: Witam was zawodnicy na waszej kolejnej ceremoni eliminacji, w której bezpiecznie mogą się czuć Maddie i Natasza! Rzucił im pianki, a one je złapały i zjadły. Chris: 'Boris i Vegeta! ''Rzucił im pianki, a oni je złapali i zjedli. '''Chris: Fernando i James! Rzucił im pianki, a oni je złapali i je zjedli. Chris: Zostały nam dwie panie, czyli Victoria i Sarah! A ostratnią piankę tego wieczoru otryzma ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... .... ...Sarah! Victoria twój czas już nadszedł! Victoria: 'CO?! Wy! ''Zaczęła się rzucac, ale została wlanięta basbollem przez Chef'a. 'Chris: '''I tak oto kończymy nasz trzynasty odcinek The Dramatic Island! zostało jeszcze siódemka frajerów, która ma szansę na wygraną okrągłego miliona! Żeby się dowiedzieć kto dojdzie do dalszego etapu gry zapraszma do czytania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! Po ceremonii ''Po ceremonii, gdy wszyscy odeszli na porcie pojawiła się Beth. 'Beth: '''Ja ntu jeszcze ku*wa wrócę! ''I koniec. ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania odcinka!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki